wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria
World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, a köznyelvben röviden MoP vagy Mists, a World of Warcraft negyedik kiegészítő csomagja. A bejelentésére 2011. Október 21-én került sor a 2011-es BlizzCon alatt, a kiadás dátuma pedig 2012. Szeptember 25. volt. Az úgynevezett "pre-expansion" 5.0.4-es patch 2012. Augusztus 28-án került a hivatalos szerverekre.http://eu.battle.net/en/inthttp://us.battle.net/en/int A sikeres Northrendi kampány és Deathwing halálát követően, a negyedik kiegészítő ismét az Alliance és Horde közötti viszályra fókuszál mely ezúttal Pandaria misztikus és rég elveszettnek hitt kontinensén folytatódik. A messzi délen található kontinenst az utolsó Pandaren uralkodó, Shaohao egy mágikus köddel borította körül, hogy elrejtse népét a Great Sundering és a Burning Legion-től. Eme döntés hatására viszont a kontinenst sújtó gonoszság, a Sha is rejtve maradt a külvilág szeme elől egészen mostanáig... Több mint tízezer évvel később egy csata során a két frakció ismét felfedezi ezt a rejtélyes világot. A hősöknek a Pandarenek bölcsességeire támaszkodva kell szembeszállniuk a Mantidokkal és az ősi rejtélyes de zsarnoki Mogu fajjal. A későbbi patchek folyamán ahogy forrósodik a helyzet az Alliance és a Horde között úgy változik maga a kontinens, és eszkalálódik a konfliktus az Alliance vezető, Varian Wrynn és a kiegyensúlyozatlan természetű Horde Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream közt... mely természet végül a Horde szakadásához vezet. Ahogy a polgárháború a pusztulás szélére sodorja a Hordát, az Alliance és a lázadó Horde erők összefognak, hogy megkezdhessék Orgrimmar ostromát és végül leszámoljanak Hellscreammel és a Sha-fertőzött szövetségeseivel.Blizzcon 2011: World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Revealed A Mists of Pandaria kiegészítő három fajta kiadással büszkélkedhet: Standard Edition, Digital Deluxe Edition and Collector's Edition. Történet A hivatalos oldalról: ::Shrouded in fog since the world was sundered more than ten thousand years ago, the ancient realm of Pandaria has remained unspoiled by war. Its lush forests and cloud-ringed mountains are home to a complex ecosystem of indigenous races and exotic creatures. It is the homeland of the enigmatic Pandaren, a race that celebrates life to the fullest even while under siege by an ancient menace. ::The new continent reveals itself to a broken world just as the Alliance and Horde are spiraling ever closer to a war that will consume all of Azeroth. Will the mists of Pandaria part to reveal the world's salvation? Or will the battle to control this rich and breathtaking new land push the two mighty factions over the brink of war and into total annihilation? The answers await within Pandaria's mysterious shores! A Blizzard történetében először, a kiegészítő története számos fejezetre bontható le. A történetív mely bemutatja Pandariát - ahol a játékosok fejlődnek és megismerkednek a kontinensel és annak több mint 10,000 éves történelmével - teljes egészében elérhető lesz a játék kiadását követően. Később új fejezet nyílik a történetben és ismét fókuszba kerül a Horda és a Szövetség konfliktusa, ahogy pandaria partajaira viszik a háborújukat melynek végkimenetele, hogy a játékosok visszatérnek Azeroth jól ismert tájaira, hogy részt vegyenek a Garrosh Hellscream elleni végső leszámolásban. A Mists of Pandaria pre-release patch (5.0.4), 2012. Augusztus 28-án került a hivatalos szerverekre benne az újralkotott talent-rendszerrel, mountok és petek "account-wide"-á tételével és a Theramore's Fall scenario lvl85-ös verziójával mely megnyitotta a Mists történetszálat. Tulajdonságok *'Szintkorlát' megnövelve lvl90-re. *Új kontinens: Pandaria, Azeroth messzi déli részén található földrész, 7 játszható zónával (85-90), 6 dungeonnel, három raiddel és frakció-specifikus városterülettel *Új class: Monk, egy leather-páncélzatot viselő hybrid class, három talent specializációval: Brewmaster (tankolás), a Mistweaver (hybrid healelés), és a Windwalker (melee DPS). A Monkok Energy-t használnak (kivétel a Mistweaver, mely manát) elsődleges energiaforrásként és Chi-t másodlagos erőforrásként. *New faj: Pandaren, elérhető egyaránt az Alliance és a Horde számára; a játékosok maguk döntik el mely frakcióhoz csatlakoznak a Wandering Isle quest lánc teljesítését követően. A pandarenek azok számára is elérhetőek akik nem rendelkeznek a kiegészítővel. *'Talent rendszer' revamp: A pont-rendszer központú talentek eltűnnek helyette választást kap a játékos: 6 tier-ben lehet 3-3, egymáshoz hasonló lehetőség közül választani melyek közül azt választhatja a játékos amely leginkább illik a játékstílusához. *'Scenariók', egy queue-olható 3 személyes end-game "micro-dungeon" kontent melyekre nem szükségeltetik a hagyományos tank/healer/DPS szerep. *'Dungeon Challange Módok', speciális verziói a dungeonöknek, melyek lényege hogy minél gyorsabban teljesítsük az instance-t értékes jutalmakra hajtva. *'Pet Battle Rendszer', egy leveling és harcrendszer a companion petek számára. *'Account wide achievementek, petek és mountok' *'Karakter férőhelyek' száma szerverenként 11-re bővült (azok számára akik rendelkeznek a kiegészítővel) *'Area of Effect lootolás', egy új loot rendszer, mely megengedi a játékosoknak hogy több holttest tartalmát egy holttestből lootolhassák ki *'Játékos Farmok', a Valley of the Four Winds-ben elhelyezett farmon a játékosok maguk fejleszthetik a farmjukat és termeszthetnek alapanyagokat a Cooking szakmához *'Cross-Realm Zónák', engedélyezi a játékosok számára, hogy találkozzanak és group-ot alkossanak más szerveren lévő emberekkel az alul-népesített területeken. *'Black Market', melyen keresztül speciális és ritka itemekre licitálhatnak a játékosok, mint például a Tier 3-as szett. Főbb Patchek *'5.0.4': (2012. Augusztus 28)pre-expansion patch, mely élesítette a lvl85-ös Theramore's Fall scenariot és gyökeres változásokat alkalmazott a játék-mechanikában és a talent-rendszerben. *'5.1: Landfall': (2012. November 27); Elkezdte a Pandaren kampány történetet, átalakította Krasarang Wilds területét, hozzáadva két frakció-specifikus erődöt és bemutatásra került az Operation: Shieldwall és a Dominance Offensive reputation új scenariókkal és a Brewler's Guildel együtt. *'5.2: Rise of The Thunder King': (2013 Március 5); Segítettünk a Sunreaver Onslaughtnak vagy a Kirin Tor Offensive-nek az Isle of Thunder szigeten Throne of Thunder ostromában, hogy véget vessünk Lei Shen uralmának. Szintén megjelent két új Wolrd Boss is: Nalak, the Storm Lord és Oondasta. *'5.3: Escalation': (2013 Május 21.) Segítettünk a Darkspear Törzsnek a Warchief Garrosh Hellscream elleni nyílt lázadásban a Battlefield: Barrens alatt. Négy új scenario és a Heroic Scenariók hozzáadása. Új Battleground: Deepwind Gorge és Aréna: Tiger's Peak *'5.4: Siege of Orgrimmar': (2013. Szeptember 10.) Elindult a végső támadás Orgrimmar ellen, hogy leváltsuk Garrosh Hellascream-et. Megjelent a tiemeless Isle (új world bossokkal: Ordos és az August Calestialok. Flexible raid nehézségi mód, Proving Grounds és a Connected Realms megjelenése. Új zónák Pandaria a Zandalari szigetektől délre található kontinens, melynek tájait főként Ázsiáról mintázták. A kontinens hét zónára van osztva, melyekhez még további három sziget tartozik. A kiegészítő ezen felül tartalmazza a (játszható) Pandaren faj kezdőzónáját, a Wandering Isle-t is. A repülő mountok használata Pandarián nem lehetséges a level cap (90) elérése előtt. A fejlesztők ezzel azt szerették volna elérni, hogy a játékosok elmélyedjenek a világban és élvezzék a fejlődést, minthogy inkább csak "végigrepüljenek rajta". * The Wandering Isle (1-10): Egy "élő sziget", maga Shen-Zin Su aki több mint ezer éve elhagyta Pandariát. A sziget a játszható Pandaren fajt bemutató zóna. * The Jade Forest (85-86): Egy buja esőerdő, mely közepén a Temple of the Jade Serpent dungeon található. A két frakció egyaránt itt ér földet és ismerkedik meg az új kontinenssel. * Valley of the Four Winds (86-87): Pandaria mezőgazdasági központja és "éléskamrája". Ezen területen található meg a Stormstout Brewery dungeon, és az első player specifikus, privát phasing helyszín is; a Játékos Farm (Sunsong Ranch). * Krasarang Wilds (86-87): Tengerpart mentén elhelyezkedő esőerdő melyet a Mogu fenyegetettség jellemez. * Kun-Lai Summit (87-88): Ezen zóna nagy részét a tundra és a magas, hóval fedett hegységek jellemzik. A terület folyamatos támadás éri a nyugatról nyomuló Zandalari trollok és a fosztogató Yaungolok által. Itt található a Shado-pan Monastery dungeon és a Mogu'shan Vaults raid. * Townlong Steppes (88-89): Az ördögi Mantidok jelenlegi lakhelye, melyet az egész kontinenst átívelő "great wall" választ el Pandaria nyugati részeitől. A Siege of Niuzao Temple dungeon ebben a zónában játszódik. * Dread Wastes (89-90): A mantid szülőföld, melyet a Sha of Fear fertőzött meg most nem más mint egy kietlen mocsaras puszta. A játékosoknak keresztül kell harcolniuk magukat ezen a sivár, megrontott földön, hogy szembeszállhassanak a mantid királynővel és gyökerestül pusztítsák el a félelem magvait. * Vale of Eternal Blossoms (90): A pandaren nép központi hazája, mely alatt rejtélyes titkok lapulnak. Ebben a zónában találhatóak meg az Alliance/Horde városok illetve a Gate of the Setting Sun és Mogu'shan Palace dungeonok. Az későbbi patchek során a terület fokozatosan átalakul, míg végül "Vale of Eternal Sorrows" nem lesz belőle, benne a kiegészítő utolsó raidjével, a Siege of Orgrimmarral. * The Veiled Stair (87-90): A apró, mini-zóna melyet a The Jade Forest, Valley of the Four Winds, és a Vale of Eternal Blossoms ölel körül. Itt található a Terrace of the Endless Spring raid bejárata illetve ezen a zónán át juthatnak el a játékosok Valley of the Four Winds-ből a Kun-Lai Summit-ba. * Isle of Thunder (90): A mogu uralkodó Lei-Shen, a Thunder King otthona, mely az 5.2-es patchel került be a játékba. Itt található a kiegészítő első komolyabb, egybefüggő raidje a Throne of Thunder * Isle of Giants (90): Szintén az 5.2-es patchel bemutatott sziget, mely a world boss, Oondasta lakhelye Also debuting with 5.2, an island off the northern coast of Pandaria featuring the world boss Oondasta és számos ősi dínó otthona. * Timeless Isle (90): Az 5.4-es patchel debütált, Pandaria dél-nyugati részén található mágikus sziget, mely a négy Calestial és a Yaungol tűz-isten Ordos irányítása alatt áll. A sziget szinte teljes mértékben független a questektől, helyette az open-world, dinamikus PvE/PvP tartalmat részesíti előnyben. A sziget remek lehetőséget kínál az alul-gearelt játékosok felzárkóztatására. Új teremtmények August Celestials Four creatures known as the August Celestials watch over Pandaria. * Yu'lon / Fei the Jade Serpent - Jade Forestre vigyáz. * Chi-Ji the Red Crane - Valley of the Four Windsre vigyáz. * Xuen the White Tiger - Kun-Lai Summitra vigyáz. * Niuzao the Black Ox - Townlong Steppesre vigyáz. Humanoid * Grummle - A Moguk által létrehozott faj * Hozen - Hasonlóak a majmokhoz * Jinyu - A hal-szerű teremtményekhttp://www.wowheadnews.com/blog=196426/blizzcon-2011-mists-of-pandaria-and-what-we-know, az ősi időkben a murlockokból alakultak ki. * Mantid - Egy ősi rovar-szerű lény. A silithiddel ellentétben, intelligensek és képesek a fegyverhasználatra * Mogu - Pandaria eredeti lakosai * Saurok - Hüllő-szerű faj, melyet a Moguk hoztak létre * Virmen - Hasonlóak a koboldokhoz, de a gyertyák helyett a zöldségekre függtek rá. * Yaungol - Eredetileg Taurenek, akik a Sunderinget követően Pandarián rekedtek. Jelenleg Kun-Lai Summit síkjain élnek, korábbi élőhelyükről a Mantidok dúrták ki őket. Vadállat * Daru * Tigris * Jak * Hód * Vidra * Mosómedve * Kecske * Tarajos sül * Tücsök * Water strider * Aranyhal * Sárkányteknős * Cloud serpent * Quilen - Egy oroszlán-szerű teremtmény. * Mushan - A Kodo-szerű teremtmény; a neve kínaiul "hegyi vadállat"-ot jelent. * Kunchong - Egy rovar szerű behemót és élő tank, melyet a Mantidok használlnak. A neve kínaiul "rovar"-t jelent. Elementálok * Sha - Negatív energiák manifesztálódása * Elemental Spirit * Sprite - Apró természeti szellemek * Alemental - Élő pia * Mistlurker - Mocsárban élő hosszú hajjal rendelkező teremtmény. Gyakran a köddel borított területeken fordulnak elő Előhalott * Jiang-shi Galéria Zónák File:Wandering Isle turtle.jpg|The Wandering Isle File:Wandering Isle edge.jpg| File:Ki-Han Brewery.jpg|Ki-Han sörfőzde File:Jade Forest concept art.jpg|Jade Forest concept art File:Jade Forest 6.jpg|Jade Forest concept art File:Jade Forest 2.jpg|Jade Forest File:Valley of the Four Winds northern concept art.jpg|Valley of the Four Winds concept art File:Valley of the Four Winds 1.jpg|Valley of the Four Winds File:Kun-Lai Summit 1.jpg|Kun-Lai Summit File:Shado-Pan Monastery Outside.jpg|Shado-Pan Monastery File:HeartofFear1.jpg|Heart of Fear concept art File:Stranglethorn Diamond Mine concept art.jpg|Stranglethorn Diamond Mine concept art File:Valley of Power concept art.jpg|Temple of Kotmogu concept art File:Tol'vir Proving Grounds.jpg|Tol'vir Proving Grounds Teremtmények File:Pandaren early concept art.jpg|Some early art of Pandaren File:PandarenFemaleConcept.jpg|Női Pandaren File:Pandaren early in-game.jpg|Pandaren model File:Pandaren Clans Concept.JPG|Pandaren klánok File:Pandaria Animal Spirits Statues Concept.jpg|Calestial szobrok concept artja File:Hozu.jpg|Hozen concept File:Hozu Model Art Panel.jpg|Hozen concept File:Jinyuconcept.jpg|Jinyu File:Mantidconcept.jpg|Mantid concept art File:Mantid Concept Art 6.jpg|Mantid File:Mogu.jpg|Mogu File:Mogumodel.jpg File:Grummleconcept.jpg File:Verming.jpg|Virmen File:Verming Model Art Panel.jpg|Virmen Model File:Taurenrelative.png|Yaungol File:Sha.jpg|Sha File:Sha Stalker and Wyrm Concept.jpg File:Sha Brethren Concept.jpg File:Crane Model Art Panel.jpg|Daru File:Fish Model Art Panel.jpg|Rock mask Halak File:Tiger Model Art Panel.jpg|Tigrisek File:Elemental Model Art Panel.jpg|Elemental szellemek File:Wood Sprite.Jpg|Wood Sprite Referenciák Külső Hivatkozások en:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria de:Mists of Pandaria es:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria hu:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria nl:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria ja:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria ru:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria fi:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Kategória:Games Kategória:Warcraft computer games Kategória:World of Warcraft Kategória:Mists of Pandaria Kategória:Expansions